Our 'Move'
by RiiXHitsuHina
Summary: Left behind because of his forehead wound, Heisuke sulked all day. Will a certain cross dressed girl able to calm him down? Will love bloom in the midst of summer breeze? HeisukeXChizuru one shot. I dunno if this fluff or not. Read and Review


Hai minna-san! Genki desu ka? Akhirnya Rii balik lagi ke dunia fanfiction. Finally Rii's back in Fanfiction. First of all, I wanna say sorry for my umm… 5 years of hiatus and the sole reason I come back here is Hakuouki: Demon of Fleeting Blossom. I hope HeisukeXChizuru fans out there enjoy this fic as much as I do.

Disclaimer: Hakuouki: Demon of Fleeting Blossom isn't mine. It belongs to Idea Factory and Design Factory. You all should be grateful I don't own this game or rather there'll be some yaoi in it… SaitouXHijikata would be quite nice…

ENJOY! (Pardon my grammar and vocab. English isn't my mother tongue)

* * *

Shinsengumi Headquarter

"Pardon me. I'm coming in," said a girl with boy's getup politely.

It was a nice summer in Mibu. The sun wasn't all too hot and the wind brought a nice refreshing summer breeze. Indeed it was bright, but the heat wasn't something that should be worried about. Shinsengumi headquarter had gone quiet for a few days now. Most of the captain and their men went to do rounds in the middle of the day or either guarding fatal passes such as bridges and borders. So, the usually noisy common room turned into a regular big room without the company of the captains.

Inside, a boy was lying lazily in the middle of the wooden room. His clothes are mostly yellow colored and his long brown hair that neatly tied began to become messy because he couldn't stop rolling all over the room like a boy begging his mommy for ice cream.

He stopped for a second after hearing the door slide open. His childish gaze met a pair of caring big brown eyes.

"Heisuke-kun, I think it's time for you to stop sulking like a kid," commented the girl in disguise.

"Don't wanna! Maybe it's better if I keep sulking like this until I can go with them!" replied the boy called Heisuke. "I can still fight, y'know?!"

"Yes, yes, keep sulking like that until your wounds heal…" the girl sighed in defeat. "But your wound won't heal faster that way. If you rest well, take your medicine every day like you're told to, I'm sure you will recover faster and get back in front line in no time."

The youngest captain of Shinsengumi tried to talk back but instead he looked up to his forehead. It was still bandaged and hurt sometimes. The wound he got from an unknown ronin at Ikeda Inn had hurt not only his forehead, it also his pride. How in the hell he could lost to a bare-handed ronin when he had katana as weapon!? Still, what the girl said was right. He regretted sulking and yelling at her like that when it was his fault for being careless –or rather weak- in the first place.

He sat slowly and looked down, not ready to look at the girl's eyes after what he had done. "I'm… I'm sorry, Chizuru."

"It's not your fault," the girl named Chizuru smiled. "So, have you taken your medicine for today?"

"…" Heisuke didn't answer. Although the medicine was indeed effective, it tasted like grass mixed with chilly. Sour, bitter, and slightly spicy. "I… I'll take it after everyone's home…"

And the room filled with silence. Both of them weren't really sure of what to say or what to do. Yes, they were quite close but it was because Harada and Shinpachi were there to melt down the ice. Heisuke knew very well that Chizuru was a kind and strong willed girl and Chizuru understood behind the childish mask Heisuke always wore, he was a matured man and a superb warrior. Those facts made them quite interested in each other though none brave enough to say it out loud.

_W-what to do?! What to do?! I can't just walk out of this room when I get to be alone with Heisuke-kun! But then again, what in the world could I do for him in a time like this except staying by his side? I'm so useless…_

_Geez… Now when Shinpachi-san and Harada-san aren't here to mock me, why can't I make my move on her or something?! I'm such a coward!_

As an attempt to break down the awkward silence, Heisuke stood up, ready to leave the room to cool down his head. "I-I think I'm going to take a rest now or… Er… Um… I-I'll see you soon!"

"P-please wait a moment Heisuke-kun!" Chizuru said it much louder than she intended to. "I-I mean… Here." The ponytail girl sat straight and cleaned the dust on her laps while mustering up her courage she needed to offer her service. She gently, but surely, tapped her laps with her small hands. "If you want to, you can take a nap on my laps."

The youngest captain's eyes went wide as if they were going to pop out of the sockets. He shook his head to make sure that golden invitation was real and mentally slapped himself. "_W-WH-WHAAAAAT?! T-this, this isn't one of Shinpachi-san's prank, is it?! To be sleeping on a girl's laps while enjoying summer breeze…" _Heisuke thought fiercely. He then lowered his head a bit to hide his blush and muttered "T-then, I-I'll be in your care…"

When Heisuke made his way to Chizuru, time felt like eternity. Both of them swore they could hear their own heartbeat that sounded like a circus drum. Their faces were red as tomato and sweat drops began to form on their foreheads. Still, those weren't enough to stop this love birds from taking the wonderful opportunity. Neither of them wanted to look at another's eyes so Heisuke hid behind his bangs that hid his wound as well and Chizuru could only look at the floor.

_THUD!_

The member of Shinsengumi sat abruptly Chizuru's right side, knowing that slow movement only made things worse, and literally dropped his head on the girl's laps. She flinched a bit because of the sudden weight but then smiled at him when Heisuke weren't looking because he turned his head to his left, avoiding eye contact.

The anxiety and nervousness that The Yukimura felt changed fast into serenity and relief. She felt no more doubts or worry about anything else, only an indescribable happy feelings of some sort. Her right hand moved itself to Heisuke's head and stroke it gently over and over. She swore she felt him twitching a bit but then he made himself more comfortable on her laps.

"Would you want me to sing you a song? A lullaby maybe?" Chizuru softly asked him. Her voice wasn't louder than a calming whisper.

"T-that wouldn't be so bad…"

And so, the only girl in Shinsengumi headquarter sang a soothing song that could only be heard on the common room, only for Heisuke, the one she cared about the most. Not so long after the first verse of the song, the young man fell asleep soundly with a smile on his face, muttering something in his sleep that sounded like "I love you, Chizuru Yukimura…"

Shocked with happiness, Chizuru refrained herself from moving to not unintendedly wake Heisuke up. She then replied Heisuke's mutter with four simple, yet magical words.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"So, what in the hell happened here while I'm gone?" said a man with long silky black hair in front of two sleeping figures on the floor. Though the man said it out loud, that didn't enough to wake the boy and girl up.

Another man with light brown hair and emerald green eyes stepped up to see what his superior was seeing. "Ara, ara… How sweet. Aren't they feeling cold yet?" He turned to his right to see his comrade blushing madly at the scene. "Um? Are you blushing, Saito-san?"

"I-It's nothing like that! It's the heat!"

"UWOOH! Finally Heisuke's a man!" yelled a big guy who wore a white headband. He seemed proud of the scenery before him like he was the one who painted them. "So he finally made his move, right, Sanosuke?"

The man called Sanosuke only grinned like a Cheshire cat and replied, "Hahaha. That's right. And I'd love to see his next move."

OWARI

How was that? I kinda thinking about writing another chapter, but I don't promise that… School has taken almost of my time away from me (oh, and games too). Review please! No flame will be most appreciated


End file.
